


Little pianist

by JupiterGoddess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess
Summary: Edelweiss fluff from their childhood and lots of music. For it was the time Austria had learned to play the piano.





	Little pianist

It was a cloudy day. As Vash approached Austria’s mansion, he thought how it was one of those days when the weather couldn’t decide between sun or rain.  
,But I guess either way is fine.’  
He just hoped he didn’t need to go home in a downpour. Then again, if it really came to that, Roderich was most likely to lend him a horse carriage for the way home.  
For now, the blonde was happy that his friend had invited him to his home again. It was a while since he had been here last.   
,I wonder how much has changed.‘  
Vash finally reached the manor. It was as pompous as ever, if not even more so. He pulled at the rope which was connected to the doorbell. A few moments passed. Then, the sound of someone running could be heard at the other side of the door, and it was ripped open.  
„Switzerland!“  
Along with that shout, the sight of a beaming Roderich greeted the young nation. Austria wore an elegant, dark violet garmment fitting to his eyes and looked as impeccable as ever. Was it just Vash, or had the other nation grown a bit since the last time they had seen each other? They were similar in age and height, but it looked like the brunette was gaining the upper hand in the height department.  
„Hello, Austria.“  
Before he could say anything else, the other nation had already grabbed him by the wrist and was pulling him along him along excitedly.  
„W-whoa, Roderich! Slow down! What’s the rush?“  
„I wanna show you something!“  
„A-alright…“  
Surprised, Switzerland let himself be dragged along. They landed in a big, beautiful room. The furniture suggested it was a room meant for leisure activities. A beautiful shade of blue, one on the more darkish side of the spectrum, was the prominent color.  
Then wash saw what Roderich was steering towards. In one corner of the room stood a magnificent piano. Not just a simple upright piano, but a proper, large black piano.  
„Sit down and make yourself comfortable“, Roderich told his friend, directing him to a comfy-looking armchair, in front of which a wooden table stood. And on that table, someone had placed a ceramic pot of tea and a ceramic cups.   
As soon as Vash had taken seat, Austria grinned at him with eyes gleaming from excitement.   
„As you probably guessed, I learned to play the piano, and I want to show you.“  
With those words, the brunette nation sat down on the piano chair, positioned his fingers. As of yet, Switzerland had no idea what to make of it. Especially since his friend had literally descended upon him like an avalanche.  
Then, Roderich began to play.  
The piece began quietly, slowly. Calmly. It had a soothing quality. Gradually, it began to build power, without getting wild. The note pulled Vash along, carrying him down the melody like a river would. Roderich himself seemed to completely loose himself in the melody.  
Vash was not the most musical person, but he still enjoyed listening to it on occasion. And while he was anything but an expert, a child like Roderich, he could tell that Roderich was an exceptional musician. Especially at such a young age. The melody carried him along, like a gentle, yet powerful river.  
Vash… really liked it. Not that he’d ever admit that to the Austrian.  
When Roderich finished the piece, he turned with big, glowing eyes. As the last notes echoed in the air and faded, Vash had to struggle greatly not to let his awe show. But his heart seemd just to big to stay silent.  
„That was… fantastic“, he couldn’t help but to admit. „You’re a real genius, Roderich. Learning to play the piano this well in such a short time…“  
„I’m happy that you liked it!“, the brown-haired nation beamed. „Actually, I composed this piece myself. I call it the Alpensonata, to honor the beautiful mountains you and I live in.“  
„Roderich…“  
Switzerland didn’t know what to say, so aside from that one uttered word, he remained silent.  
Austria cocked his head slightly to one side in confusion. But almost instantly, he was smiling brigthly again.  
„I know!“, he exclaimed excitedly. „I’ll teach you how to play the piano, and then we can play duets someday!“  
„Ah… Roderich… I don’t think I understand enough of music…“  
„Don’t worry! I can be patient. And I don’t care if it takes years. I would really love to play with you a four-hands-piece. It’ll be great!“  
Again, Switzerland’s soft heart kicked in. When his friend was like this, it was really difficult to refuse him.  
„A-alright… But I warn you. I really understand very little of music.“  
And so it came that Vash visited Roderich regularly, with the Austrian trying to teach him to play the piano. The blonde’s prediction came true – he had a very hard time learning even the foundations, and he admitted without grudge that Roderich was leagues better than him when it came to music.  
Unfortunately, that four-handed duet Austria had wished for never came to pass, either. For the millstones of time kept turning.


End file.
